Love Letter
by zelovelyone
Summary: Hello babes! I'm back once again! Wow, I really miss you guys. Anyway, this is a mostly A/H one shot. I mean, there's a bit of H/T in the end but it's mainly A/H. Enjoy.


**Love Letter**

**An Artemis Fowl Fanfic**

**-By Diffyprincess**

Holly Short looked at herself in the mirror.

Okay, so she wasn't in her best form. But there had been worse. She didn't see what all the fuss had been about.

Sure she looked thinner, but had anyone else had the appetite to eat these days? She thought not.

Red eyes and tear streaked cheeks. Like she was the only one.

Fine, so she hadn't been herself these days. So she lost her spirit for a while. It wasn't going to last, was it?

It was one tiny kiss. One small accidental kiss. One kiss that meant nothing. To him at least. Right?

She wasn't sure of anything anymore.

She had been done with convincing herself it was nothing. She was done telling herself that it was relief, instead of just pure happiness when she saw him coming to meet her to save the world once again. It was just a waste of time. So she had developed certain…feelings for the mud boy. He hadn't even shown any indication of interest towards her.

It was a one sided feeling that meant nothing to him. Something he needn't know. Something he would never find out anyway.

And it was eating her up from the inside.

Maybe she should've told him…

Surely he deserved to know, didn't he?

The Holly in the present banged her fist against the mirror. A sharp crack split the silence of the room. What was the use thinking about it anyway?!

He was dead.

Dead.

And there was nothing she could've done to bring him back. If she use the time portal again…No. She couldn't. She musn't.

But the idea had taken root.

It wouldn't be such a turn after all. He'd live. That's the only difference. No, that was the only thing that mattere-

_Knock. Knock._

The noise came from the hallway. From the door. Holly grabbed a towel from her right and rubbed her face.

"Holly?"

Oh, Kelp. Holly sighed. She really didn't want to deal with this right now.

She had had enough of everyone pointing out how horrible she looked, telling her to take a break for awhile, asking her what was wrong.

"Holly, please open the door."

She threw the towel on a miniature sofa and walked towards the door, pausing a length's way from it.

"What do you want, Trouble?"

A pregnant silence followed. Holly stood there, patiently waiting, still making no move at all.

"I need to talk to you, Holly."

Need, not want. Holly almost reached out to the doorknob at his worried voice, then curled her fingers, letting her fist fall to her side once again. "About what?"

"The mud boy-"

Holly's fist tightened.

"-I mean, Artemis…left a letter for you."

Her breathing quickened. Artemis. Letter. Artemis. Why?

The door rattled as Holly swung it open. And when she saw the letter in his hand, she snatched it away before Trouble could even say anything else.

"Thank you, Trouble," She said sincerely once the door was locked.

"I…N-no problem. No problem, Holly. And if you need to talk-"

"I know. Thank you." Trouble had showed the most concerned for her, always there. But she didn't want this. Really.

"Well. I'll see you."

"See you too." Holly whispered. No sound. Trouble still hadn't left. Then he did.

Holly walked unsteadily towards the sofa in the middle of her room, letter in her hand.

Finally bringing the letter to her face, she studied it. It was a blank envelope, like most all of them. On the front was only one word:

_Holly._

Holly wanted to open it. Really, she did. But what if- what if she didn't want to find out what was inside? No, she was afraid to.

Holly left the letter on the couch and went to her closet. Time for work.  
__________________________

For the next few weeks Holly concentrated on nothing but her work. She concentrated on nothing but her job, effectively putting _him _out of her mind. Days passed, weeks, months, years…Everyone around her were worried, she knew, but she told them not to.

What was the point anyway?

She felt spiritless. Dead inside. No point fretting over it now.

The letter was forgotten too. Tucked at the back of her mind. Everytime she held it, everytime her fingers curled around the edge, she couldn't do it.

She didn't want to be reminded of him. She was hurt as much as it was.

On the other hand, Trouble wasn't making things any easier. If anything, she had to focus her mind on avoiding him now too. Didn't he understand that she was fine alone? That she really didn't need a relationship?

She said no. She had said no at least a hundred times, and yet he showed no intent on stopping.

Holly stopped caring too. He just had to deal with dissapointment then.  
______________________________

It was midnight.

Holly had just come home from another tiring day at work when the doorbell rang.

"Holly!"

She sighed. What did Foaly want now?

She opened the door slowly, only to find him and his daughter standing outside. Holly smiled tiredly at them.

"Hi Foaly, Michelle."

"Aunty Holly!" Squealed the young foal, jumping onto Holly. Holly smiled and patted her head just as Michelle let go and started racing across the room.

"So Foaly. What's up?" Holly said casually as she eyed the litle devil who was now at her closet.

"Caballine wanted to invite you over for dinner tomorrow. Says she's got something special cooked up for your birthday."

"It's not my-" Holly's voice trailed off. "Oh. It is. Hmm…Haven't celebrated it in years."

Foaly shook his head. "So you're coming?"

"Yes. Most definitely." Holly said dryly. To be honest, she didn't really want to but she knew Caballine would be dissapointed. And she owed Foaly's family so much already.

"What's this?!" Came a sqeaky pitch from behind her. In Michelle's hand was the sealed letter.

Holly winced at the sudden pain in her chest. "Nothing. Give it back please, Michelle."

"Nuh-uh."

"Michelle, I don't have time for this-" The young foal waved the letter in the air and laughed.

"Michelle! GIVE IT BACK!"

All was quiet. The world lost sound. Michelle walked over slowly, head down, and pushed the letter into her hand before running to her daddy.

"Michelle. I'm so sorry. I didn-"

"You haven't read it yet." Holly didn't want to talk anymore.

"No Foaly, I haven't."

The centaur patted her on the shoulder. "You should, I think. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

The door closed as Michelle gave a barely heard apology. "Sorry, Aunt Holly. I love you."

Holly smiled. "Love you too, kid."

_Click._

Holly looked at the letter in her hand. "I guess I've waited long enough." She said before tearing it open. As she read through the contents of it, her eyes watered.

_Dearest Holly,_

_It's certainly been awhile, don't you think?_

Holly shook her head as a bitter smile graced her lips. The genius knew she would wait. Wait! Then the mud boy knew he was going to- Holly choked on the word.

_Well, of course I knew it was going to happen. Though I hoped it wouldn't. But I am a genius after all, and whil I wish it weren't the only way, it was. It was never your fault, Holly._

It was like having a conversation with a letter.

_Yes, well. I think I should get to the point now._

Yes, he certainly should.

_Firstly, I would like to thank you. _

For what, Arty? She wanted to say.

_For changing me. For making me realise I was wrong. For making me who I am today._

But you aren't here today.

_I don't think I could've made, no. I don't think anyone could make more of their live than I did with mine, albeit a short one._

_I want to thank you, Holly Short, for making these changes and for making my life worthwile. You truly are a wonderful person/fairy._

Artemis…

_But to the point of the letter, I want to express not only my gratitude, but my feelings towards you. Which is much more than friendship._

_While I realise we may never be, I felt you should have a right to know._

_You are one of a kind. You are one of the most wonderful people/fairies I have ever met, and I only wish that I could say this in person._

_I love you._

_Truly I do. And while I know that you might not feel the same way, as I said; I needed to say this._

_And so, I hope- No, I __**know **__that you will find someone in your life that will make you happy and of whom will give you all I never could._

_Live life as you always have, changing from the smallest things, to lives and loves._

_Thank you, Holly Short._

_Love,  
Arty._

Tears fell. One by one they smudged the letter, which trembled violently.

Artemis…

All this time…

And suddenly, she felt her spirit surge back to her. She felt her will, her life, everything filling her up once again.

She smiled. Thank _you, _Arty.

She picked up her phone and dialed Trouble's number.

_Thank you…for everything. _


End file.
